Falling Walls
by dolphinsramazing
Summary: Brennan sits in her apartment, listening to a song that reminds her of Booth. She has a sudden realization. One shot songfic using Halo by Beyonce.


_This is a one shot songfic using "Halo" by Beyoncé, in the viewpoint of Brennan. My first songfic- please R&R._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Bones- if I did, our hero and heroine would already be happily married. _

I spun the dial on my old-fashioned radio until the volume was near-deafening. A smile crossed my lips as the soprano voice of one of my favorite singers dissipated from the speakers. Booth was oblivious to the fact that I now spent the occasional night Googling pop culture tidbits and Hollywood starlets. I would never admit it to him, but I actually found celebrities and their struggles with the limelight quite fascinating, anthropologically of course. I was quite pleased with myself for being able to identify the current singer as Beyoncé, the former Destiny's child lead singer, and her latest single, "Halo". I had to confess, that though I had much confidence in my vocal abilities, which had been reciprocated by my parents and Booth, I envied her power and incredible range. What I also loved about this song was what it brought to mind. It reminded me of Booth and his vibrant presence in my life. Recalling the lyrics, I began to accompany the music.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well baby, they're tumbling down._

I had constructed walls, when that first name was etched on my self-dubbed "Rejection Shoe". I built myself a prison, an isolation cell that no one could penetrate. At least I thought so at the time. However, with each smile, each sweet word, each gentle touch, a brick was removed. Over time, a loophole had formed, allowing Booth to edge his way in.

_They didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound. _

There was no warning, no incubation period, no time for me to "wait and see". He barged his way into my life, and was most likely never leaving. I honestly didn't mind him there, though. I had truly missed having someone take care of me, independent (and sometimes stubborn) woman though I was.

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt. _

The walls easily succumbed to his charismatic nature and easy smile, while they had discarded so many others. Maybe it was because I subconsciously knew what I wanted. I wanted Booth in my life, in so many ways. And I had what he would call a "gut feeling" when we first laid eyes upon each other. I felt that he was going to turn my life upside down, one way or another.

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

In my opinion, Booth was an angel in disguise. His compassion and protective instinct over his friends and family was only part of his charm. He naturally expected everyone to be good at heart and tell the truth, a view which was not mutual between us. I wasn't sure if it was because of Hodgins, but I was somewhat paranoid on certain manners.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

I had not realized how absolutely empty my former life had been. I got up in the morning, went to work, and came home, usually alone. I barely remembered to feed myself. Now I went out to lunch and dinner every night, and rarely spent a night without my constant companion at my side. All the "rules" I had established to protect myself from being hurt were discarded carefully when it came to Booth. He had promised me that he would never leave, and so I let down my guard, opened my barriers.

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

I was willing to take the risk of being hurt in exchange for the best friendship I had ever participated in, eclipsing even mine with Angela. The small chance of there being anything to jeopardize this relationship on Booth's part was enough to urge me to keep ties with him. Consequently, I would and will attempt to slowly involve him in nearly all aspects of my life- one by one.

_Everywhere I'm lookin' out_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

Nearly every second, every minute, every hour of my conscious life was spent in the company of Seeley Booth. I looked out the window, around the corner, by my side, he was always there. All 6'1" of muscle and heart. The chiseled muscles that I could feel and identify when his arms were wrapped around me in one of our notorious and seemingly more frequent "guy hugs" which I knew were not aptly named. They were much more- the only displays of physical affection we allowed ourselves due to fear of crossing "The Line".

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

Booth didn't hide his "alpha-male" qualities. He put them on proud display for all the world to see. But I was his special case, at least so I hoped. He had led me from a monotone world of science into the real world, teaching me people and their interactions, always a calm and patient mentor. He guided me by the hand and allowed brief period of me flying alone in these areas of human nature.

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

Before meeting Booth, I hadn't believed in love. Love, in my, well Booth's interpreted opinion, was when a man and a woman fit together like puzzle pieces, complementing each others each and every weakness. I believed that he was that to me, my perfect soul mate. He was beyond perfect, possessing nothing that wasn't a part of his sincere and good-hearted nature. His brown eyes made him so easy to read, even for an amateur such as myself. Undeniable innocence surprisingly presented itself within them.

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

I hoped and crossed my fingers that Booth would never change. Well, he has to change in certain because change is a natural force that pulls everything apart at a subatomic level.

But I truly hope and wish that his core good nature never sways, nor his friendship with me.

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through the darkest night_

That was a great way to view Booth, as my own personal sun in the eternal blackness which had been my life until four years ago. His rays shone upon me and I embraced the light.

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

I didn't even see other men anymore. Yes, their presences were registered in my mind, but I no longer analyzed the prominence of their zygomatics and the ratio between clavicle and ilia ratios. When Booth and I spoke, whether it was bickering or a tender smile, the world shrunk to just us two. If he left my life, stopped shining down on me, I would retreat into my shell and never emerge again.

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like fallin'_

I had made a promise to myself that when anyone got too close, I had to back away and let them go. This allowed me to pretend I wasn't hurt when the relationship came to a close. There was the climax, and the fall from it was usually short and unnerving. With Booth, there is no fall. We keep rising, and even when we reach the peak, who knows when, I feel like there will be a permanent plateau.

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

I felt like I was living my life on cloud nine. Each smile lifted me another hundred feet. I kept rising and rising and never ceasing. The problem was, when I fell, it was going to be a much longer fall and tougher landing.

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

The song came to a close, and I sat contemplating my thoughts. Very few things puzzled Dr. Temperance Brennan, and the behavior of the opposite sex, namely Booth, was one of them. Booth had been there for me from the moment I met him, protecting me, teaching me, comforting me. Every time I felt sad and weak, he enveloped me in his strong arms, and quite irrationally, I felt his strength transferring to me, and I was able to push on. He taught me how to read people, how to use my "gut", and most importantly about all the important things, like love and marriage. We shared laugh upon laugh with each other, and each became like an inside joke only us two could understand.

However, something had changed. Every time he smiled, every time I stared into the warm depths of his deep brown eyes, I felt a butterfly flutter in my stomach, a blush move across my cheek. I pictured, years later, walking down the aisle, my father on my arm, seeing him, handsome as usual, in his tux, waiting for me. I could see my stomach, round with his child, his hand resting upon it, feeling the fetus kick. I could see us, rocking on our porch, surrounded by children and grandchildren.

I had never thought about these things before. Prior to this moment, I had pictured my future as leaning over bones and identifying bodies until I became too senile to do so. Now I had a different plan in mind.

I did what came naturally to me- analyze the facts and come up with a conclusion. I thought of all the times Booth saved me, all the looks we exchanged, all the tender touches we shared. I came to this conclusion- I was in love with Seeley Booth. I abruptly rose from my couch, threw on some clothes, and left my apartment.

Twenty minutes later, I clenched my fist and knocked on Booth's door. I took a breath as I heard his footsteps approaching. I was ready for this. He opened the door, I walked in, and began to explain.


End file.
